


Vicley Prompt Ideas

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: So, these are a few ideas I have for Vicley but I can’t write them all so if anyone feels inspired, please and thank you :)





	Vicley Prompt Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these on my tumblr but not sure how many have an account there so I figured why not post it here. So these are up for grabs if anyone wants to take a shot at it.

**#1:** Vic is having family dinner with her team and everyone has a date or boyfriend/girlfriend there but her and she misses Lucas and hates that they are still not out to her team, so she calls him.

 **#2:** Vic shows Lucas how to braid their daughters hair. Pure fluff and adorable family time.

 **#3:** Sullivan and Ripley are boxing in the gym at the station when Ripley has a heart attack. Vic freaks out and everyone finds out about them.

 **#4:** Vic finds pictures of Ripley’s ex-wives with two options (would love to read both though)  
Option A: They look nothing like her.  
Option B: They look a lot like her.

 **#5:** To spice up the spice: Role play with Vic as the Chief and Lucas as the subordinate (I mean we know that she likes giving orders and he doesn’t mind obeying them.)

 **#6:** “Did my aunt just sneak into the supply closet with your uncle?“  
Pre-relationship: Lucas fills in last minute as chaperone at his nieces school because his sister is stuck at work and Vic has promised her nephew to chaperone instead of her sister because he rather has his cool aunt there instead of his mom.

 **#7:** “Are you no longer into women or what? She was stunning.“  
Ripley and Sullivan are out for drinks and several women try to flirt with Ripley and even give him their number but he is not interested. Sullivan wants to know why.

 **#8:** “ Chief, are you wearing glitter?“  
Pre-relationship: Ripley’s niece calls 911 because he ends up hurting himself while playing with her. Vic and Travis answer the call.

 **#9:** Pre-relationship: Vic goes camping to clear her head. Wants to go for a swim in the lake and finds Ripley there.

 **#10:** Pre-relationship (AU): The gang is camping. Everyone is sharing a tent with their significant others except for Vic and Lucas who are solo. During the night thanks to heavy rain, Vic’s tent breaks down and she has to share one with Lucas.

 **#11:** “The other moms thought I was our daughters nanny.”  
Lucas comes home to a crying Vic and comforts her.

 **#12:** During the time of Ripley being acting Captain: Vic accidentally walks in on him in the shower. For some reason the door is stuck and they can’t get out.

 **#13:** During the time of Ripley being acting Captain: One or both of them have a sex dream about the other. The next shift after a call they are alone together in the turnout room and things are weird and awkward and hot.

 **#14:** Sullivan and new girlfriend invite 19 and Ripley over for barbecue. Sullivan is trying to set Ripley up with one of his gf’s friends. Vic is jealous.

 **#15:** Pre-relationship: Vic and Lucas end up next to each other on a flight to a tropical paradise.

 **#16:** Pre-relationship: Both at speed dating. All the dates are horrible. They leave together for some coffee.

 **#17:** Pre-relationship: Vic volunteers in soup kitchen and finds Lucas there.

 **#18:** Pre-relationship: Both end up hurt during a call and in the hospital for a while. (Though also works for secret and established relationship. I will take them all.)

 **#19:** Pre-relationship: Halloween/Costume Party: Really drunk and don’t realize who is underneath the costume/mask and they sleep together.

 **#20:** Pre-relationship: Firehouse auction for charity: "You don’t just wave your paddle if you don’t plan on bidding on someone.” and “I can’t believe you just bought a date with the Chief.“  
Vic accidentally bids on a date with Chief Ripley.

 **#21:** Pre-relationship: Travis sets Vic up on a blind date and Ripley’s sister sets him up on one. They end up in the same restaurant. Hers doesn’t show and his is a nightmare. Vic saves him and they have dinner with each other instead.

 **#22:** Pre-relationship: They both sign up for dancing classes but due to a mix-up or technical error they end up in a couples class and have to partner up.


End file.
